


The tragedy of Apollo

by Bears8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo (Percy Jackson) Needs a Hug, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character(s), Poor Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bears8/pseuds/Bears8
Summary: Apollo is handling the death of his boyfriend.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	The tragedy of Apollo

Tw: 2 deaths one of which being a suicide.

Apollo's POV:

I walked out of the greenery with a bundle of blue roses in my hands. I only bought them from the greenery because Percy liked helping local businesses and not having everything be given to him with a flick of my wrist, even if it was easier that way.

I looked at the store lights, the lights were illuminating the streets of Olympus, and were making the snow sparkle. Nymphs, God, and Goddesses alike pulled their jackets closer to their form, it was cold for them. I was just fine with the weather, even though I personally liked it better in the summer, but winter didn't bother me like it used to.

The snow was crunching from under my feet, my feet were walking, but I certainly wasn't thinking where I was going. I had walked this path many times, yet I realized new things about it every time.

Like how the trees where different shapes and sizes from the ones next to it. How every time I would pass the woods there were always a group of boys playing in it. The different homes on the streets and all their decorations.

I pulled the bouquet of flowers closer to my chest. Percy loved blue roses for some reason I used to find it odd, but now looking back at it, it was adorable. Everything about Percy was adorable.

I also used to leave roses on Percy's night table, just so he knew I was thinking about him. It seemed to always bring a bright grin to his face, that grin made my day, even made my week.

Christmas was tomorrow night. I walked pass other people quickly trying to find my boyfriend, it didn't take long 'till I was in front of Percy, quickly, dropping to my knees. I placed the roses on the white blanket of snow, my throat tightening up.

"Hey baby. How are things going?" I asked the tombstone with a squeaky voice. "I miss you." I said tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

It hadn't even been 5 months since Percy died, died in my arms, blood pouring out of his stomach. His wounds were too far past my help and we weren't close to the supplies that we needed. His last words were 'I love you. We'll meet again.' Percy placed a bloody hand on my cheek giving me a soft kiss on the lips before relaxing and soon going into the realm of Hades. It had taken serval Gods, one of them being Ares to rip me away from his body, I didn't cry in front of them but behind closed doors I sobbed like a baby that night and didn't get a ounce of sleep.

I had had many lovers in my pass die and sure they hurt horribly, but this one hurt so bad. This was the worst heartbreak I had ever had ever experienced. Everyday I woke up I turned over like I was expecting Percy to be there laughing at how messy my hair was in the morning or turn his face into my chest telling me it was too early to be up.

Artemis seemed to know how tough the loss was on me and took over my job every now and then to give me time for myself, even though work was the only thing keeping my mind off of the loss.

I knew tomorrow was going to be a horrible day, the two of us always spent Christmas together cuddled up on the couch talking and opening gifts, it was our tradition. Now it was going to be just me and the memories of Percy.

I pulled out on of the roses from the bouquet and placed it on the tombstone. I just wanted to hold Percy to my chest, hear his laughter, I'd do anything just to be able to touch him again.

"I love you so much." I told him, tears now falling down my cheeks at a pace that was to fast to stop. My chest racked in sobs, I grabbed my hair, trying to distract the pain from my heart. "I told you to accept immortality. I told you..."

I heard the soft crunch of the snow behind me, I knew who it was behind me, she was trying to get my attention because she wouldn't have made a noise with how stealthy she was.

"I thought I would find you here." I wipped my tears off my face and made move to stand, but a soft hand on my shoulder caused me not to. Artemis sat down next to me, calmly rubbing my back, soothingly. "It's okay to feel sad." She whispered.

"I just want to be with him again." I said in a horse whisper.

"I know you do, but these are the risks that you take with love." The Goddess of the moon said with sorrow in her voice. She didn't know what I was feeling, nor would she ever. "Let's go, I can make us some tea." I nodded my head but not before looking at Percy's tomb and thinking 'we'll be together here shortly.'

~ line break ~

3rd person:

The throne room was in a solemn silence, none of them knew what to say. They never thought that this would happen, especially to an Olympian.

Apollo had somehow figured out how to turn himself mortal and killed himself, the grief of his boyfriend to much for him to handle. Artemis was too much of a shock to think of anything really. She knew that Apollo hadn't been doing to well but she didn't know that that was how horrible he felt about things, how alone he felt. 

Before the loss of Percy, Apollo seemed like the happiest God of Olympus, but the again Percy was alive back then...

§ meanwhile in the underworld § 

Percy jumped into his boyfriend's arm overjoyed to see him, Apollo swung him around bellowing in laughter. It hadn't taken very long for the two to find each other, both broke out in the biggest grins produced in the underworld.

"I missed you." The dead boy said with a grin.

"I missed you too baby, you are never leaving me again."

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a tad when I wrote this. This is posted on my wattpad on my 25 days with Perpollo (a Christmas fic) it’s on vintage_venus. 
> 
> I kinda like this story. Yes I know it’s short.


End file.
